More than just friends : New Version
by ryonan girl
Summary: How low can you get to make someone you love want you back? Noboru Nanami (OC) experiments with Akira Sendoh's emotions, just to learn that maybe love is not worth the trouble after all!
1. Headstrong

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

More than just friends

__

Ryonan Girl

I - Headstrong ****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If I were to explicate myself right now, it would be like . . .

****

Noboru Nanami (NOH-boh-ru Nah-NAH-mee) n. 1. Nerd who likes basketball 2. Nerd who is unattractive to boys but a magnet to danger . . . and stuff. 3. One who is extremely violent when provoked 4. Best friend and sometime "manager" of **Akira Sendoh** (see jock, basketball star and idiot) **Synonyms** nerd (of course), crammer, claustrophobic, tv freak, worrier, disdainful, sadist, etcetera, etcetera.

That's me. That's partly my whole life described in sixty-one words or more. Of course there are other key players in my life . . . there's my mom, who's a great cook and all, but too hotheaded for her own good, My dad, who has his own self-conscious world all the time, my egotistic, domineering brother, who's in another world too: college in abroad, Yukino, my other best friend . . . if you call such a carping megalomaniac a friend (please don't kill me Yuki) . . . and finally Sendoh. My best friend. My cumpadre. My (sort of) sidekick.

I've been with him for, like, forever. I just remember moving here in Kanagawa when I was four. Then Mrs. Sendoh invited us to dinner, which was really extraordinary because I had never been invited to dinner in other houses before. My mom, dad, brother and I were idling in the living room when suddenly, a toy plane landed on my feet. I picked it up, then, at the same time, Sendoh did too. It was awesome, because it was like in a movie. He had one of his cheerful, boyish smiles plastered on his face even then. Plus, his hair was also spiked. And mine was still straight before, not like my currently curly hair. I smiled back at him, and instantly afterwards, he and I became friends.

He must be the closest guy to me in the planet. Well, my father and brother are different . . . not that they're not male too . . . but they're just family. That's completely different. And have I mentioned that Sendoh's a "sensational" basketball player at our local high school? And the whole Kanagawa prefecture. Now that's something to brag about, including the fact, like I said, that I've known him forever . . . well, since four. He's got people (mostly boy-crazy teenage girls) throwing themselves at his feet. Lucky him. 

Me? I quit playing basketball in the little girls' league since junior high. I'm now playing with the big boys, and I don't exactly get the same amount of respect from them. I'm not really playing, but instructing them . . . bossing them around. That's what managers do. I'm proud to say that I'm the manager of the basketball team of Ryonan High. I sort of volunteered for the job since I was a big basketball freak, like I said. And aside from that, Mom has a connection with our crinkled coach, Taoka (Mom again). Not that I hate the poor (and quite old) guy (Another comment: His hair _is_ thinning already). He just can be a prick sometimes, like he can be bossier than I. Imagine that.

Speaking of Ryonan High, I've to hightail there immediately, or else the classroom would probably be locked on me. Tae, our new and outlandish helper, did not wake me up. And, she turned off my alarm clock. I think. This happens in several occasions. Then instead of walking to school, I'll ask dad for a ride, then he'll blame everything on me for being late. Like one time . . .

"You're too slow!!! I'm gonna be late for class! Please press the gas pedal a little harder! It wouldn't bite you, you know!" I shouted. Or something like that.

My father would be all cool and grown-up when I do that. He said nonchalantly, "Well, don't blame me for your tardiness. You should have gone out of bed when Tae called you."

"But she didn't call me."

"Then you should have gone out of bed when your alarm clock rang."

"It did not. Somebody turned it off," (I actually forgot to set it at that time) ". . . I specifically told Tae to wake me up."

"It's not her fault nor this 'somebody's' fault. You should have slept earlier so you wouldn't wake up late."

The argument would stop there. I would only mutter under my breath and grumpily look out of the window.

Wearing my dreary school uniform, I stopped in my tracks as I ran downstairs, remembering about Sendoh. I _normally_ just meet him at class before. But during _abnormal_ days like this one, I go to his house first before walking to school. Not that it's intentional. Most of my teachers complain to me about his poor attendance so I was given the task to be his personal maid. Not that I have to feed him, or even bathe him! Yuck! I just have to make sure that he wakes up. Why does he have to sleep so much. I think he only wakes up when he goes to school, then he sleeps at school, then he eats during lunch, sleeps at class again, goes to basketball practice, eats at home and immediately sleeps after that. I even wonder if he has a social life. Silly me. Of course he has. He's famous.

Walking to his house is easy. It's merely two blocks away so I save my sweat. I'm too lazy to get her mom into opening their front door, plus if I do I have to talk to her mom too. She'd be like, "Why Noboru! You're so big already! I remember you being so little before, walking in the streets wearing only your undies! You were so cute then!" Then I would be like, "(nods and looks embarrassed) Hehe . . . he . . . . . . . . he?" 

So I usually just sneak to the side of the house and open the window where Sendoh's room is. I wonder why the Sendoh's don't get burglarized with this big open window at the side. The musty scent of Sendoh's room must have driven the burglars away.

I can see Sendoh, sleeping soundly (he was really producing lots of sounds with his snoring) in his white shirt and boxer shorts sprawled on his bed, which was exactly against the wall beside the window. I knocked on the pane once. No answer. Thrice, and more loudly. None still. I thought I've woken him up, but he just shifted sleepily. I wanted to shout. Shouting would do no good. His mother would just enter Sendoh's room in her curlers, pink robes and bunny slippers, and see me spying on his son. That's the least that I want to happen now. Then what would she think about the whole matter? What would my mother think? Of course what passes through Sendoh's mom would also pass through my mom. Then, at last, to me, in a form of angry shouts. Darn these leery, malicious adults!

I opened the window as _carefully_ as possible for my _carefully_ executed break-in.

__

Squeeeaaaak.

That wasn't a mouse running around through the oceans of garbage in Sendoh's room. That was just the rusty hinge of the window.

Sendoh's room does smell badly . . . like rotten gym socks or something. It's like a mini landfill. Who am I kidding, it _is_ a mini landfill.

Breathing air from the outside first and covering my nose, I pinched Sendoh's face. "Hey, wake up, won't you?"

He murmured something undecipherable, like, "hmhmhmnnn . . . when the oven is cooked . . . hmhmnnnh." What was that all about? I grimaced.

I slapped his face. Nothing. Then I shook him like crazy. No response still.

Frustrated with Sendoh's lack of caffeine, I woke him up in the most likely way. With his alarm clock.

I picked up the useless thing (well, it did NOT wake Sendoh up, did it?), and threw it at my unsuspecting victim's head. It gave a pleasing sound as it bounced lightly on Sendoh's skull and down on the floor. Good thing it's only plastic. And then, it actually rang from the impact.

Sendoh's finally woke up and he jumped to his feet in surprise. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the . . . Why did you do that?" He complained, touching the bruise on his head. C'mon, it wasn't so bad . . . actually it is. Now, I feel guilty.

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what . . . like abuse me. You almost broke my head in half. Why do you have to be so cruel to me?" he said pathetically. I knew he was joking. Or is he?

I laughed at that. It seemed like a very sick soap opera. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" That was so lame!

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Sendoh demanded, still sounding half-asleep. He was pulling back his hair, which immediately stood up by itself. Like flowers in cartoons when they're sprinkled with water. 

"Sorry. I defy cruelty to animals, especially to porcupines," I scoffed.

He sleepily grinned and whined, "Why did you wake me up anyway? At this hour?"

I stared hard at Sendoh until his knees melted in fear - and they didn't. How can he forget about today?

"We have school today, remember?"

When I said that, Sendoh didn't seem sleepy anymore. He glared at me, like he was about to kill me. "Today's Saturday."

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Oh."

"Oh," Sendoh repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh . . . I didn't know. Sorry," I said apologetically.

He groaned. "You're such a . . . jerk."

I laughed. Me? Jerk? What a comeback.

"That's all you can come up with? I woke you up on a Saturday morning and all you say is that I'm a jerk?"

"Well . . . you really are. Do you truly intend to be so annoying?" Sendoh grumbled, obviously fumbling for words, and went back to his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

"So you're going back to sleep, although I'm standing here in your room?" I said crossly.

"Are you _that _special that I have to pass my lack of sleep?" Sendoh retorted.

Comments like those truly impale my heart. I just tried to ignore it.

"Yes I am _that_ special," I said sensitively. "Err . . . what did you do during the night anyway? Break into other people's houses?"

"Probably," Sendoh said sarcastically. "I actually woke up unsuspecting people when they were happily drowsing off."

"Look, why don't we just take a walk outside to lighten up my . . . your mood," I said nicely.

"Okay, okay," Sendoh agreed, miraculously. "I'll just change."

He got up and head towards the bathroom. I only noticed that I was watching him all the way when he peered at me from the door. "Wouldn't you also like to change into _normal_ clothes?"

And I only noticed now that I was also wearing my school uniform. "Fine."

I jumped out of his room and walked back to my house without telling him. 

The front door was unlocked, so I entered the house easily. The living room reeked of Mom's buttery pancakes from the kitchen, which was wide open. I got a glimpse of Mom and Dad at the table, both reading the papers. How thrilling. Mom saw me just as I sprinted on the stairs to my room.

"Noboru, where have you gone and why are you wearing your uniform?" she shouted at me.

"Long story," I responded. Not really long but, oh well. I ran into my and changed into my track suit. I shouted back at mom, "And I have to go now!"

"Why?!"

"I have basketball practice!!" I yelled as I dashed downstairs wearing my socks.

Actually, we didn't have basketball practice today. Uozumi, our team captain, was also a sadist, but face it: It is a Saturday. There's no way he's gonna make us practice today . . . But I'm only going to make Sendoh practice. I'm such a bully.

"Okay. Have fun!" I heard Mom call back willingly.

I slid my feet into my Converse sneaks and grabbed my old basketball, which were both situated under the stairs.

Running out, I saw Sendoh waiting for me, leaning lazily on the post. He usually does that. It gives him a "bad boy" look. Ha!

I walked in front of him. As usual, he was lost in his own Sendoh-ish world.

"Hey," I greeted, waving my hands before his face.

He looked up at me and sheepishly smiled. "What took you so long?"

"That was long already?" I protested. "That was actually a world record already . . . The fastest changing of clothes."

He shrugged in reply. "So where do you wanna go?"

Sendoh glanced at my basketball and at me. He instantly knew where we're heading. Not that he complains. He loves basketball, more than I do. It's his first love. Maybe his first kiss was with a basketball too. Me? My first kiss was with my parents . . . Lame. After that I was never kissed by anyone else. Not that I wanted it. 

I know some are asking if I've ever kissed Sendoh. NO! Not that I want to! Actually I don't want to. He probably has halitosis. And I'd probably get sick and have allergic reactions. The closest action that happened between us was when I hugged him before. Way before. Coincidentally, I got a mild case of fever after that.

"Well, are you in the mood?" I asked him.

"I always am," Sendoh answered.

If we said that in a more fervent way, green-minded people would probably get a wrong idea and stare at us. That's okay with me. There was a misconception that Sendoh and I are . . . well . . . a couple. Whatever. I've known him for so long and I never had an interest in him. But he is okay in my standards; he's funny and down-to-earth . . . and I trust him and all. But, face it, he's not my type. My type is a rock star kind of guy . . . one who is rich, popular, deep, artistic, musically-talented, older and, well, really gorgeous. Sendoh's a little kid compared to that. He can't ever sing! He's a basketball genius, but frankly speaking, he sucks in music.

We jogged to our most sacred place, our secret garden . . . or basketball court. It was our portal to our alternate universe free from turmoil of school life. Aside from the metal railings, the court was outlined with tall trees, all green and none withering. The air was not too cold and not too hot either, and there was no one else there but us. Sometimes some other people go to the park to play ball too. But they're not the kind of people who would disturb us in any way. We had our own schemes and we are independent; we do things our own way. The place was simply paradise.

I believe I've been irreparably damaged by television.

It seemed that Sendoh was already bored. You can see it in his eyes. They were drooping already.

Attempting to enliven him, I threw the ball at him. Without looking at me, he caught it swiftly in his hands. Smirking, he tossed the ball high in the air, ran after it and slammed it into the ring . . . Cool.

"Was that a challenge?" I inquired. "Because that wasn't good enough."

Sendoh just laughed. We both knew that I wasn't that good. Like I said, Sendoh's a basketball genius and I'm a basketball retard.

We played for a while. Once you got Sendoh playing, it's hard to stop him. But, he lets me win points all the time. Maybe that's because I'm not worthy of his 100% power.

"Ha! I'm winning over the greatest basketball player in Kanagawa," I said proudly, _trying_ to spin the ball on my finger. 

Sendoh just kept his calm but creepy smile. "You haven't won yet."

Upon that, he swatted the ball off my finger, and tossed it into the ring before I could get hold of it. It entered the hoop, but somehow, it got stuck on the net.

"That's my brother's! You did that on purpose," I complained childishly, looking at the ball from beneath the net.

"You know better . . . I wouldn't want to offend your brother on purpose," Sendoh grinned. He knows how _my_ brother can be like when he's irritated. "Besides, it's easy to get it down."

"What comes up, must come down," I quoted. "The law of gra . . . Ouch!"

The ball bounced on my head, and I dropped to the ground with it. That really hurts! That blow would definitely deform my skull.

"Awwwwwww . . ." I groaned, still lying on the floor. I just couldn't stand up now.

Sendoh quickly rushed to my side. 

"Are you okay?" he said worriedly. He lightly touched the part where the ball dropped.

"Ouch, that part hurts!" I squeaked huffily, pressing both my hands on my head because of excruciation. My voice changes when I'm pained. Sendoh immediately pulled back his hand. 

I sighed, "But I'm okay . . . I hope."

"Do you want ice or something?" Sendoh queried.

"Yeah . . . but ice _cream_ will do. My stomach's grumbling," I said wearily.

"If you're doing this to make me buy food for you, then it's not working," Sendoh said, but with more concern in his voice than doubt.

"What are you saying? I am in deep pain . . . awwwwwww . . ." I said miserably.

Sendoh just stared at me questioningly. I gave him my sad puppy-dog eyes. He can't say no to that. No one ever did.

"The puppy dog eyes again?" he said doubtfully, "That won't work this time."

He looked away from me. I watched him still, as he glanced back and sighed.

"Fine . . . " Sendoh affirmed smilingly, helping me up.

"Yay!" I exclaimed like a four-year-old, "But my head does hurt."

"What? You want me to kiss it for you now?" Sendoh began, as we walked out of the court.

I glared at him.

"That was a joke," he laughed.

"Riiiiight."

I was still putting my hands on my head. It was throbbing, but I forgot the pain soon enough as we continued to stroll.

Silence.

I started talking, "Aren't you sleepy?"

"Not much."

"You said you still wanted to sleep."

"I still do."

I laughed. Sendoh can be so vague sometimes. Actually, most of the time.

"What were you dreaming about in your sleep anyway? Basketball? Food? Sleeping?" I continued to ask.

He looked straight up at the bright morning sky. He paused for a while before answering me . . .

"You, actually."
    
    T.B.C.
    **
    -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-
    A/N.
    **Wow. That was a pretty long intro! I decided to remake MTJF because I believe I could have done a slightly better job than before. So what do you think? Is the older version better or the newer one?
    I'm so sorry for not updating for the past six months (a reviewer told me that, and I thank her for the quick update), and I did read your uplifting messages for me. I got inspired because of your constant support so I decided to continue when I was on the brink of discontinuity. Thank you very much!
    P.S.
    Another reviewer told me that the name "Tae" means, well, feces in her country. Well, I actually knew that and that's why I used it!


	2. All Boxed Up

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

More than just friends

Ryonan Girl

****

II – All Boxed up

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sure, Sendoh dreamed about me. Rather than being touched, I was appalled with what he said . . .

*~*~*flashback*~*~*

"You dreamt about me?" I stammered. Of course I would be moved with the fact that Sendoh thinks of me even in his subconscious self.

He began coolly, "Yeah. Didn't I tell you I was rearranging my room last week?"

"Yeah . . . so what was I doing? Was I helping you fix your things in your dream?" I asked curiously, although that wasn't really the type of dream I had in mind. 

I supposed it would be like a fairy tale, like Sendoh would rescue me from Donkey Kong (Uozumi). Sendoh would have a moustache and a red jumper on, then I would be taken captive by the big ugly gorilla. Oh, and I wouldn't be wearing pink, even if almost all princesses in fairy tales wear pink.

But Donkey Kong isn't even a fairy tale . . . But I don't care because the thought just keeps me vain and happy.

"No. Actually I kept you away with some of my stuff in a box, which I gave to the garbage collector," Sendoh told me. 

For him, it sounded coooooool. For me . . . it was a horrible nightmare! Me? Kept in a box? Without much air . . . Left for days . . . Nothing to eat . . . Nothing to breathe anymore . . .

I glared at him, horrified. "If you weren't going to buy me food, I could have killed you by now."

Wasn't he sweet?

I decided I wouldn't have ice cream anyway, although it's my most favorite food in the world. I mean, I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm going to freeze my digestive system with ice cream? Then I won't be able to eat more.

But Sendoh had ice cream anyway. The dirty kind. The one that you buy on the streets. The one that makes you sick.

So he ate and I didn't. Inevitably, we had to go home early because Sendoh said something about his stomach complaining. I shot him a questioned look ("Are you that delusional that you think your stomach is talking to you?" I asked.). He just said that he wanted to go home already. All right. I already knew what he must do there. So I spent my weekends watching TV and fattening myself with chocolates while Sendoh was also stuck at home, abstaining from anything starting with ice and ending with cream. I would just see him tomorrow at school, if he ever comes around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I thought he would be absent from school today. But eventually, he said he was all right when I went to his room.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" I asked him, but not in a concerned way. I was obviously mocking him.

"No," Sendoh shot back, "I'm just hungry. You said I don't have time to eat breakfast anymore or else we would be late (and obviously we aren't)."

"Ohhhhhhhh . . ." I said wonderingly, ignoring his final comment. "Then let's buy ice cr . . ." (Sendoh gave me an agitated look) " . . . ab. Iced crab."

He stopped walking and stared contemplatively at me. I stared back at him challengingly, crossing my arms and looking as tough and cool as I can. 

That's when it happens. Out of silence, we suddenly burst out laughing. Weird, but its our special way of showing our intimacy – that we have our own world, our own way of seeing things. We sort of do that when we were little kids – laugh brainlessly at the same time. I think it remained with us up to now.

We continued walking to school with a lighter mood. We were classmates actually, unlike the previous years, but we don't really talk a lot in class. He has his 'boyfriends' and my 'girlfriends' (no homosexual insinuations there!!!!!!!!!).

The closest girl friend I have is Yukino. I knew her way before but I only "spoke" to her two years ago. I didn't have a high opinion of her before that . . . and maybe it changed now . . . but only a little. Just kidding. I secretly like the girl . . . and she does like me too, naturally. We just show our friendship through fighting and screaming at each other.

It's never comfortable when you're with Sendoh. I don't know why, but wherever we go, all eyes seem to focus on us. Or on him. What does Sendoh have that I don't have? The porcupine hair? I admit, I get jealous sometimes with his popularity. But what would I do with popularity? Eat it?

As Sendoh and I reached the classroom, we were greeted by this amazing bunny girl.

Yukino jumped in front of us and shouted a perky, hyper, "HI!!"

I only creased my eyebrows in response. It's so early in the morning and she's getting all hyper?!

I tediously waved my hand at her while Sendoh raised his head and walked past her to consult his idiotic male lackeys. 

"Yo, Hey, What's up? Mumble mumble mumble blah blah blah laugh laugh . . ." Idle boy talk.

"Don't you guys ever talk?" Yukino snorted.

I threw my bag on my desk. "Possibly," I muttered.

She (or It) rolled her eyes. "Then you must have a very exciting relationship."

"Yeah. Real dandy," I said, yawning afterwards.

"You didn't seem so sleepy when you were with Sendoh," continued Yukino.

"Nah," I plainly replied as to annoy Yukino.

"Wow," said Yukino sarcastically, "You're such a superb conversationalist."

I grinned at her. Then I saw him enter – the boy of Yukino's dreams . . . or nightmares.

"Hey there's Koshino," I said. "Go talk to him."

Koshino is also a basketball player. Wow. And he has this neat, ordinary hair that's parted at the middle . . . Hmm . . . What else about him . . . And oh yeah, he has this tenor voice that's even higher than mine. And Yukino and he fight a lot. This world is full of surprises, huh?

"Look what the cat dragged in," Yukino said mockingly.

"Look what the garbage collector forgot," Koshino answered nonchalantly.

That made me remember about Sendoh's stupid dream. Then I saw him laughing (with his lackeys) suddenly at what Koshino said. I was about to laugh too (Yukino looked disgusted), but then I thought of something implied in Sendoh's laughter . . .

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him casually, while Koshino and Yukino were busy devising comebacks.

He seemed confused with my question. His dumb boyfriends had no reactions because they had no brains.

"At Koshino?" he answered.

"Not at me?" I asked him, hence, I sounded stupid.

Then he laughed again, "Now I am. What's with _you_?"

What's with me? What kind of question is that?

"It's not I who dream of sick psycho dreams about my friends," I said crossly.

Sendoh snorted. "You're thinking about that again? Come on, it's only a stupid dream."  


"A stupid dream _you_ thought about," I said.

"It was in my subconscious . . ."

"_Your _subconscious. It means you don't know it but you want to do it."

"I did not think of putting you in a box and throwing you away!"

"If I know, you're secretly planning it!"

"Throw her to Koshino instead," Yukino added, "He smells like a garbage can already."

"You know that because you live in one," Koshino scoffed.

"Never mind," Sendoh muttered, walking away from us.

"What? You can't leave me just like that," I continued to argue.

"Teacher's there," he pointed, retreating to his seat.

So he was, walking into the room. I didn't renew our conversation but instead stomped back to my seat.

While the teacher starts to chatter tediously at the front, I was wondering if my shallow worthless life could just be turned into one big sitcom instead. . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dismissal time, I am obligated to go to the gym to manage our basketball practice, because I was the manageress of course. Duh.

My duties include bossing around people (I am sort of sub to the gorilla captain, because he is just so big and fierce, who is sub to the coach), writing stuff (I usually just doodle, so I look like I am checking out something serious), teaching newbies, etcetera, etcetera.

Yukino comes with me during basketball practice. She loves to watch, although she isn't a basketball addict like me. I think she's watching the jocks. Who's there to watch? Uozumi? Koshino? Um, Sendoh? There's no way she likes Sendoh!!! He's not her type. But what do I know about her type? But why do I care if Sendoh's her type? I mean it's not that I'm jealous or anything . . . I don't have to justify that I found Sendoh first. But I did! Never mind . . .

So she and I were walking to the gym . . . Tra la la la la.

"Hey Yuki," I started, "I was thinking . . ."

"So you do think," she gasped.

I snubbed her and walked on seriously. She said behind me, "You were thinking of what?!"

I smiled. "I only wondered why you go with me to the basketball practices. You don't even like basketball. You can go home if you want."

"Oh please . . . I don't want to go home. It's boring there," she said, "You're right! I hate basketball! I don't know . . . You just make it look fun. Like when you humiliate the basketball players . . ."

"Oh."

Yukino glared at me. "I was pouring my heart to you and you just say 'oh'?"

She was pouring her heart to me? . . .

"Oh," I repeated jokingly.

Then she heatedly smacked me on the head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nanami!" Hikoichi shouted excitedly, holding up a mop, hyper as always. Among the freshmen, he must be the most interesting of them all. He writes notes ceaselessly and he worships all those with "superior" basketball skills, especially Sendoh. He's mad about Sendoh. He wants to be Sendoh. Putting it simply, Hikoichi's just a sweet, harmless nerd. Hmm . . . maybe he's like me but not quite. Really really not quite.

I smiled widely at Hikoichi but then turned stern. I noiselessly motioned at his mop and he, getting the message, continued to energetically mop the floor in all directions in hyper speed mode. His fellow freshmen only gawked at his newfound strength and his hyperactivity.

"What are you gaping at? Do you want flies to enter your mouths?" I said bossily, "Get to work."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused, military style. And they started to mop the court again, but none of them ever beat Hikoichi's top speed.

"Whoooaaaa," Yukino said triumphantly. "You sure know how to deal with things around here. Girl power!"

I snorted and told Yukino that I would just go to the locker room and change. When I returned, Sendoh, already changed, was there with the other sophomores. At least he had the decency to practice. He didn't practice the other times because of his excessive pride and stubbornness, I guess. Being the 'best' has its comedowns. Coach Taoka then takes his anger at me because he said that I should've nagged Sendoh because I'm the manager and I constantly see him (that's a fact . . . morning, afternoon, night). Once again, I've become Sendoh's loyal servant.

"What's wrong with him?" Sendoh asked, referring to Hikoichi, who was still zooming around with his mop.

"He's just being a loon as usual," Uekusa said.

"Hey guys, could you warm up already?" I softly said, approaching them.

They didn't seem to notice me at all, even Sendoh, which bugged me a lot ("Hikoichi's such an idiot." "Har har har blah blah blah."). I grew impatient and finally shouted ferociously, "I ORDER YOU TO WARM UP NOW", and then blared my handy whistle at them.

The club members covered their ears at this. They looked at my direction and suddenly hustled and immediately did various stretching exercises.

When I was about to marvel about the players' growing respect for me, it was only then that I sensed Uozumi behind my back.

"Good job," he said hoarsely, then walked past me to carry through my reign of bossiness.

After the warm up, Coach Taoka finally arrived after pursuing his odd elderly tasks. He initiated a practice game that included the essentials – Sendoh, Uozumi, Ikegami, Uekusa, Fukuda, Koshino and the others. Most of the freshmen I handled, and they didn't seem too happy about it because they want to be in the "All-Star" game in preparation for the coming Inter high games. I always tell them that they just have to be earnest with training so that once their time comes, they'd be better basketball players – and better men excelling in confidence, camaraderie, and patience (I usually change the virtues every time). But I think they don't buy that anymore. Like it or not, they had to train, train and train. And they obviously don't like it.

Sendoh's team didn't win by a point, which means Sendoh isn't taking things too seriously again. I hate it when he does that. He doesn't have to take everything for granted! What's the use of being good at something if you don't show it? But he is truly showing his support to his fellow teammates . . . I mean, winning every time wouldn't really boost any of their egos.

The practice ended at nightfall as usual. Training is tough! I guess I had to wait for the others to finish fixing everything and dressing up . . . For males they sure are pretty slow dressers. I fear walking home alone these days. There are stories about students, mostly females, being kidnapped and . . . God knows what happens to them afterwards. Maybe they're even mutilated, chopped into countless scraps, and then sold in the black market . . . AAHHH!!! No! I'm no good anyway. I have ugly feet . . . and rough skin . . . And I have long dirty fingernails! Who wants my head hanging in his living room?

Yukino doesn't normally finish the practices. She already said goodbye to me and went home with her other friends hours ago.

Finally, after dire and patient waiting, I finally spotted Sendoh, clad in his typical white shirt, heading towards me with his typical smile.

"So," he said, "Are you coming with me . . . or . . ."

"Hmmhmm . . . " was my tired reply. That meant a yes.

I rose up from the bench and with Sendoh by my side, walked out of the gym to the deceptive but serene night.

I wasn't talking to Sendoh much. Not that I'm tired of him. I'm just simply tired. Sendoh isn't too much tired. Like I said, he doesn't put a lot of effort in practices nowadays.

"Don't tell me you're mad," Sendoh told me with a note of teasing in his voice.

"With what?" I naturally asked.

"The dream," Sendoh answered plainly.

"Oh," I said, shrugging. 

Then I sheepishly smiled. Was I that shallow this morning that I was worrying over a dream?

"Just promise me not to do that, in real life I mean," I continued.

"Suuuure," Sendoh said giddily. Then he suddenly pointed at something, "Hey isn't that a box?"

It was. Lying on the sidewalk was a big empty tv box, and it was big enough for me. And coincidentally, it was lying beside a trash can too.

"So what? You're going to put me in there?" I said sarcastically. 

Sendoh suddenly smiled sinisterly. I shook my head, saying, "I told you not to try iiii . . ."

I was interrupted when Sendoh lifted me up and carried me as if I were a file case, and then he dumped me into the box. I started screaming hysterically but to no avail.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" I screamed.

"You said you want me to put you in there," he laughed, as he started to slide the box down the sidewalk.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed, "I'LL ASK THIS ONE MORE TIME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Come on, it would be fun," Sendoh said.

"FUN?!?!"

And he continued to robustly push me down the sloping road, chuckling to himself like a madman. 

I was scared at first, horrified, but now, I was beginning to have fun too. And I thought he was going to close the lid of the box and ship me off somewhere, like to Africa. It was like a carnival ride with a twist. And it's for free!

I laughed along with Sendoh and started cheering and yelling. Passers-by only threw questioningly looks at us but we didn't care. The night was ours.

At corner close to our homes, Sendoh stopped pushing and caught his breath.

"You're too heavy," he joked.

"Hey!" I said, then with a royal accent, "Go push, my box-pushing slave."

"I am dreadfully sorry, miss," Sendoh replied, panting. "Your box-pushing slave is beat. And that sounded like drug-pushing by the way."

"We look like we're on drugs anyway," I said frivolously, standing up from my crouching position and getting out of the carton. "Anyway, shouldn't we return the box you _stole_."

"We both stole it," Sendoh corrected, "It's our getaway vehicle."

I grinned. "So what do we do with it? Give it back."

We studied each other for a while, reaching a decision.

"Nah," we said in unison.

T.B.C.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Another chapter done for the month of February! Hope it makes your Valentine's day a little happier. At least this shows I'm still gonna continue my story and hopefully give a satisfying ending to it.

This chapter was kind of cut short, but it seems a good way to end the chapter, I mean the box thing. It started with the box and ended with the box. What's with the box, you ask? Nanami's claustrophobic remember? So it's a horrifying thought for her to be stuck in a box (who won't be?).

Please review. I really want to know what you think about this chapter or overall, my whole writing style. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!


	3. Riding a car with boys

More than just friends

Ryonan Girl

III – Riding a car with boys

We didn't mention the whole box incident to anyone. Sendoh doesn't tell anybody about his "hyper" side. Even Koshino doesn't know. Of course he doesn't . . . he doesn't know anything. Now, I'm sounding more like Yukino!

But then at class, one of our not so familiar classmates approached us and said something like, "I saw you two boxing yesterday. Get it? Boxing? Hahaha . . . . . haaaaah."

Sendoh smiled dully and I just eyed the geek blankly, with a look that says, "Back off. You're not my friend! :P".

Yeah, I was cold, insolent and childish. Isn't it obvious that I don't really like this guy – after he stumbled all over my science project? Lucky (but still unlucky) for me, he also stepped on the lava representation I was mixing on the floor. He smelled like rotten eggs, but what did I pass to my teacher? And oh, he spilled all the lava, which caused all my classmates to slip and _also_ smell like rotten eggs. They were all so mad at me, and I had to apologize to every one of them. I remember Sendoh washing his smelly hair. It must have taken him around two days get the stench out. Actually, it was kind of funny then, until my teacher, and my grade, also slipped. I don't know which of them reeked more.

The nerdy guy finally left with no additional reactions from us. What else could we say?

I told Sendoh about my brother's visit later on this week. My stubborn brother didn't exactly say when. He wanted us to be "surprised", so he might come any minute from now. Gee, where's the real surprise in that.

Sendoh seems more excited than I am. My brother, Toji, is sort of his idol during our childhood years. Maybe it's because my bro beats up anyone who bullies Sendoh and me. Of course that doesn't stop him from bullying us too. Sendoh doesn't bully me. It's the other way around sometimes. Maybe he thinks I'll tell my brother on him.

Coincidentally, he said his cousin, Shigeki, is going to visit too this month. Met him before . . . didn't like him much. Actually, I didn't like him a lot. He is arrogant, self-absorbed . . . but he is quite cute though. He seems cuter than Sendoh, maybe because he uses more cosmetics than me. Naaaaah. Sendoh's cuter . . . I MEAN, not because he's my friend or anything. He just has the enough charisma to drive any gal wild, excluding me. I see him when he's drooling on his bed, and it's not a pretty sight.

My brother's arrival was in good timing. He planned his "surprise visit" just after practice, when everyone, all exhausted, just wanted to go home already, and most of us probably walk or ride a bike. Imagine that after hours of "slavery" on the basketball court. It was like in ancient Egypt, Taoka was the Pharaoh, and my brother, Moses or Toji, came in time to save, well, only Sendoh and me and in our family car. He's really lazy.

"You two could sure use a shower," was my brother's greeting.

He was waiting for us outside the school gate, but I think he was about to leave. He doesn't have the patience for anything, or anyone. He seemed the same – tall, muscular . . . annoying. But he's still my big brother.

I didn't hug him or anything. We don't really do that to show our affection for each other. I smiled at him, not like his smirk, but a real smile. I was happy that he showed up today, but also relieved that he brought a car.

Sendoh was the one who replied to him. "Welcome back," Sendoh said, sounding manly and cool, but his excitement still apparent.

My brother fell silent and studied both of us. It was an awkward moment.

"Wow . . . I never thought you could grow this big," he said, almost proudly.

It was probably a compliment for both of us. It sure didn't sound like one.

"Uh, Thanks," Sendoh said.

"And you look like you haven't even grown at all," he added with a laugh, obviously referring to me. Sendoh also laughed along with his idol's joke.

I frowned at both of them. Toji is definitely back.

"So how's school?" he asked us, his eyes still concentrated on the road.

"Boring," I immediately replied.

"It's fine," Sendoh said.

"Because you were asleep most of the time," I added.

Toji laughed. "You remind me of myself back in high school."

"Oh. Really?" Sendoh said, trying to hide his amusement with oh so macho voice.

"That's a shame," I muttered under my breath. No one seemed to have heard me.

Silence.

"And how is the practice today?" he asked again.

"Stressful. Difficult," I said.

"Enjoyable, but not challenging," Sendoh grinned.

"And the star player speaks," Toji said, amused. "I bet you're going to be the next team captain."

"I guess . . ." Sendoh said coolly. How bold of him!

"I heard Koshino's going to be the next team captain," I said sarcastically.

My ego-breaking comment didn't work – Sendoh just laughed.

"Who is this Koshino? Noboru's boyfriend?" Toji said suspiciously, which hints that he's in "Tease my Sister" mode.

"No way!!!!" I exclaimed.

Not in a million years in fact! Koshino looks more feminine than me! Maybe if we get married I'll be the groom! I should stop thinking about that. My head hurts.

"Come on, you could tell us. There's only three of us here," Toji teased.

"Whatever. This is pointless. He's just a friend of ours," I grumbled.

"Sendoh, tell me, who's Nanami's boyfriend?"

Sendoh looked confused. "I don't think she ever had one," he said truthfully.

That didn't sound helpful to me. It sounded like he was patronizing me. Yeah, he had girlfriends before (bimbos actually . . . I couldn't stand them for a sec), and none now. Sendoh's bottles of hair gel lasted longer than them. He's probably afraid of commitment, or maybe girls. I wonder why he isn't afraid of me? Maybe I remind him of his mom, the only woman he stuck up with besides me.

"You never had one? While you're surrounded by basketball jocks?" Toji asked.

"I don't need one," I plainly said. That was a stupid question anyway. The jocks surround one another too, and they aren't one another's boyfriends.

"Okay," Toji said, not satisfied, "Hey Sendoh, are there classmates of yours who are courting Nanami?"

"I don't know . . ." he answered.

Why would I tell him? He's a guy. He doesn't understand girly things. I admit there are at least five guys in class who showed interest in me but they just don't proceed to greater heights or I just repel them with my weirdness.

"I just realized now that my sister is completely unattractive," Toji laughed again. Sendoh laughed too but shut up after I glared at him.

"She's not so bad," Sendoh remarked hastily.

"Why are you discussing me like I'm not here?" I protested.

"Why are you so affected?" Toji inquired.

"Affected? I'm affected by your stupidity," I said.

Toji just laughed. I hate it when he laughs. It makes me feel so insecure. All about him makes me feel vulnerable, like I'm still the six-year-old he defends from bullies.

The car came to a halt at a grocery store. Toji said he'd just buy something first and asked us if we want to come along with him.

I shook my head. My feet hurt and I don't want to even stand. Sendoh, miraculously, stayed with me. Maybe he felt sorry for me being here alone. My brother walked away with a shrug.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Sendoh asked.

"Is there something wrong with YOU?" I repeated.

Sendoh seemed surprised. "I don't get you."

"Just because my brother's here, you instantly became Mr. Macho, and sided with him against me," I complained.

I'm amazed by my touchiness, but I had to tell Sendoh what I felt, although the whole teasing business is no big deal. If I didn't open up now, I might just punch him on the face later without any valid reason.

". . . I didn't know," Sendoh said, unsure.

"Now you do," I frowned. I looked at him, and he seemed a little sorry for me. I sighed. "But it's okay now."

He smiled calmly at me. Maybe he pondered about my "Mr. Macho" statement. Maybe he's a bit embarrassed. Or maybe he liked being called macho . . . . I hope not.

I see now why I've been with Sendoh for so long. He doesn't really understand me. He's a guy! But he tries to. He listens. He's considerate and calm, not fiery like me. We complement each other. It's a cliché if I say we're complete opposites (so that's why we attract each other?), but we are not. We like the same things, but not entirely. That would be boring and utterly impossible.

"Then it's okay if I still make fun of you?" Sendoh questioned cheerfully.

"Try me," I said threateningly.

"You are . . . . not cute," he said as unpleasantly as he could.

I laughed at his attempt, "I can bear with that for the rest of my life."

"You aren't just cute," Sendoh continued, "You're pretty."

I looked at him, bewildered. That's the first time in our friendship that he called me "pretty", which is a change - a good change. I can't deny that his compliment flattered me.

I was about to give a gracious "Thank you" when he added, " . . . pretty ugly."

Okay. That wasn't nice.

Sendoh laughed heartily, "I can't believe you fell for that one."

I gave a mock giggle, and then smacked him on the head (Not smack as in kiss). He looked at me wonderingly and laughed again. Why does he always have to laugh, or smile? His exuberance is creepy.

"Whaaaat?" I said demandingly.

He studied me smilingly, "I'm just amused with, I dunno, how you are."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I demanded. I kind of ask myself that question sometimes too.

"Nothing. It's hard to explain," Sendoh said reluctantly.

Always the mysterious guy.

"Is it a bad thing then?" I asked curiously.

"It's a good thing," he answered conclusively.

Suddenly, I had the urge to hug Sendoh (and risk the fever I had before), although I have no reason to. Or not to.

I just feel like I want to thank him for something . . . for just being patient with high-strung me. He must be really soft, like a teddy bear. Oh gosh, I should stop thinking this!

We fell silent for a while, immersed in our thoughts. I saw Toji walking towards us with a white grocery bag. He went inside and handed us some snacks. There were chips mostly, and drinks: a soda for Sendoh and for me . . . herbal tea. I like tea, but I don't usually drink it with junk food. Toji must be meddling with my mind again.

"I knew you liked that, erm, brand of tea," he said nonchalantly.

He was trying to be sensitive after all.

"Sure. Thanks," I said politely.

Tojij seemed cooler with me now. He talked about college, life in US, our relatives, and of course, food. That was his favorite subject.

He babbled on and on. I didn't even think he was driving except when he was braking the car so abruptly that Sendoh and I almost toppled forward.

Sendoh and I didn't even speak a word. We only listened, but there's no guarantee on that. Even though my brother seems dynamic and eager, he can be a bore sometimes. Soon, we stopped at his house and all I said to Sendoh was a squeaky "bye". He waved at us and tiredly reached for the front door.

Toji looked at me in the rear view. "You're all grown-up now, huh?"

"Not really," I mumbled, "You sound like a parent."

He laughed. "Before, I just didn't think you'll grow up, you and Sendoh. You two were just toddlers for me."

"Emotionally, we didn't grow up. Screwed up, maybe," I commented, "Sendoh still follows your lead."

It must have sounded weird to him. He shrugged his shoulders, "He's different."

We arrived home almost immediately. I let my brother carry some of my stuff, but only up to the front door. His kindness, although appreciated, has its limits.

My parents welcomed us like they haven't seen us before. Why is everyone treating me like a baby today? Since my brother is home, we ate extraordinarily. I wish that my brother wouldn't go away then. I'm tired of the same consecutive food at home.

After doing my schoolwork (And taking a bath. I haven't forgotten about my brother's "shower" comment earlier), I slumped on my bed and fell asleep at once.

_"Why? What's wrong with me?" I demanded._

"Nothing. It's hard to explain," Sendoh said reluctantly.

"Is it a bad thing then?" I asked curiously.

"It's a good thing," he answered.

"What is a good thing?" I continued.

Sendoh paused. "That you are pretty," he said admiringly.

"Pretty ugly?" I said sharply.

"Just pretty," he smiled.

Then I hugged him, like I have ever wanted to from the start.

TBC

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews J ! Hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's not as funny at the first ones, but still, it is needed for the plot. Please don't forget to review – one or two words would do for me, just tell me you read this.

P.S. Watch out for Shigeki soon. He'd be the biggest ass in history.


End file.
